MSWriter: The Root of Evil (Dialogue)
The Root of Evil The following information provided below is the written dialogue used for the quest. Approach Approach: Winston It has come to my attention that a brooding dark and ominous presence is lurking around Victoria Island. From my observations I have noticed that certain things have begun to change, but almost certainly in form, structure and composition. My thoughts about the prevailing darkness concerns me fundamentally. I want to more closely examine the interaction between how it can simultaneously establishes a foothold to plan and instil overwhelming fear across groups of individuals from all walks of life. Would you like to help me in this endeavour to navigate how evil can broadly influence this sphere of destruction? Approach: Accept I am not particularly knowledgeable yet about the components that could potentially explain this phenomenon. For this reason, I suggest you talk with Bruce at Henesys to learn more about this before you return to talk with me. Approach: Decline See you again soon. Approach: Bruce How can I help you? History History: Bruce It is possible that how we view and determine what is evil is chosen by the types of descriptions we use to describe them. But in practice, we focus on using our senses of touch in order to judge the effects that certain monsters have around us. For this reason, we use readily identifiable objects that can be collected from certain monsters in order to determine their significance and generate hypotheses for our research. At this moment, I will need to spend more time deciding the kinds of monsters that can best be used to explain this phenomenon. But, one of my former pupils, Shuang, who is located at the Excavation Site may have more to share about this, so please go and see her. History: Shuang Hi, it’s so nice to meet you! I’m Shuang and I work here at the Excavation Site examining all sorts of bones in the vicinity. Are we born evil? Are we born evil?: Shuang (1) It would be incredibly rude to not tell you a bit about myself. I work in this barren area in order to develop my research. I am well acquainted with Bruce, who was my mentor, and had a supportive childhood with friends like Ayan, who is Bruce’s daughter. But I lost contact with her after that time when she was attacked by those dangerous mushrooms. Since then, everyone who I know have pursued different interests; in my case, I decided to nurture this passion of mine by spending more time digging to find these secrets! In any case, it seems that Bruce has referred you to me for guidance regarding the thoughts that Winston had shared with you. While I have made progress in my research within this given area, unfortunately I have encountered difficulties when studying the specific interactions that occur between certain things at this particular site, especially within the Remains area. I am afraid to move forward because I feel, just like that incident, that I will not only experience a great sense of danger for myself but also put others at risk. It is my request to ask of you to kindly assist my research! For my research, I am struggling particularly with understanding the fundamental question of whether we are inherently evil. Answering this question will help me greatly, as well as yourself, to interpret the outcomes of my research. So, please help me to collect (100 ≤ x ≤ 200) Dirty Bandage and (150 ≤ x ≤ 250) Skeledog's Bone! Once you have collected these items, come back and I will have recorded many thoughts that you may bring back to share with Bruce and Winston! Are we born evil?: Shuang (2) Wow, you’ve conquered the near impossible! I want to thank you sincerely for the amount of time that you have spent in gathering these objects to best support my research. In any case, when I have completed my analysis for this, I will send it to you dutifully! Context Context: Shuang I’m astounded by the amount of insight from these items that were gathered and what they can reveal about the question that I am grappling with. But, despite the interesting relics that I have studied, I am still convinced that more can be done to explain whether individuals may be born with the tendency to act in cruel and evil ways. Regardless, I recorded some of my thoughts in a Black Diary, which you can share with Bruce and Winston, as a thank you for the service you have provided. For now, I can only recommend for you to return to Bruce in order to discuss and see if there are other things that he could do to help clarify this problem. For the future, if any new substantial or significant findings occur, I will be sure to let you know in advance! receives a Black Diary (1/3) Context: Bruce How was your time with Shuang? It’s great to know that she still enjoys her passion she has kept since she was a child. It seems, however, that you have returned with something important in your possession that I may find of use. removes Black Diary (1/3) How are we evil? How are we evil?: Bruce (1) From what I have read, Shuang has reported some fascinating thoughts about the behaviour of Mummydogs and Skeledogs within the Excavation Site. Her analysis is quite detailed, with particular emphasis on whether aspects of her question have been answered. It is no surprise though that she still holds reasonable doubt over whether her research is able to provide a lucid answer to this problem. Overall, this diary has prompted me to act upon the subject matter. More specifically, her analysis inspired me to better formulate my research question. I have placed greater emphasis on the use of the environment and the types of physical occurrences that occur within these spaces that make this activity possible. But in order to do this, I will need your help for this as I cannot embark on this journey alone. In this project that is aimed to help Winston understand this problem more clearly, I will need three types of items to be collected in order to properly assess the quality of my ideas. For this reason, you will most likely need to travel to different locations to gather the following items: (200 ≤ x ≤ 300) Iron Boar Armor, (300 ≤ x ≤ 400) Mixed Block, and (150 ≤ x ≤ 250) Dark Drake's Horn. These objects may satisfy my research goals and the types of decisions that I will use. How are we evil?: Bruce (2) What a massive endeavour that you have undertaken in order to satisfy my research! I am incredibly pleased to learn that you have managed, despite all odds, to gather enough of this inventory for this problem to be explored as fully as it could. Thank you. receives a Black Diary (2/3) Dark Magic? Dark Magic?: Bruce I am still in awe over the time that you have spent in presenting me with a satisfying opportunity to explore on these unresolved conflicts. I have documented several thoughts about how we encounter situations that provide an avenue for all sorts of evil to flourish, just enough to fill up another third of this Black Diary. And in all honesty, this has only increased my understanding that surrounds the knowledge brought about by this constant activity. But as with most things, good and bad things together, at some point, will end. I am positive that there are others in your journey that can help you to answer other parts of your question. I encourage you to travel to places that are not on the ground, say around places close enough to the sky to seek those different perspectives about your problem. Good luck! Dark Magic?: Ericsson Who are you looking for? Forbidden Secret Forbidden Secret: Ericsson I can sense that your problem is quite serious. But as this is a confronting matter of the heart, I do not wish to further discuss these details with you. Find someone else around here if you want to talk more candidly about these things! Forbidden Secret: Lisa Is there anything I can help you with? removes Black Diary (2/3) Why are we evil? Why are we evil?: Lisa (1) Open questions that are considered to be either very confronting or unsettling are not mentioned, at least not publically here in Orbis. I also noticed that you were carrying a Black Diary, and the impression I held of you holding that reminded me nothing more than the fact that it was going to lead to an ominous discussion. Still, I would like time to read this Black Diary more closely as I think I may be able to share some input on the topic. In the meantime, I can share my initial thoughts on why I believe certain things appear to be of an evil nature. I do not believe though that we are inherently evil nor are we trained instinctively to be evil, but rather influenced by certain things that we encounter that pull us closer towards the darkness. I especially believe that Lucida may have definitely played a major role in influencing this battle. Thus, I hope you will hunt for (300 ≤ x ≤ 500) Lucida Tails from the devil spawn, Lucida, to help me to confirm this suspicion, while I continue to record thoughts into this Black Diary, which I will update when you return with the required number of items. Why are we evil?: Lisa (2) It is no easy feat to engage in combat with evil forces, but you managed to succeed against the odds. Thank you for returning the exact amount of tails. I will finalise my thoughts for the Black Diary, which is almost full, and hand it back to you once I am done. Black Diary Black Diary: Lisa The last thoughts that I recorded after examining those Lucida Tails provided adequate coverage that relates my understanding of the subject matter with the ideas suggested by Shuang and Bruce. It certainly will not be easy for us to reach a conclusion, but the complexity of this will only lead to further questions which in turn enhance our knowledge. receives Black Diary Black Diary: Winston It has been a while since we last met. What more can I say? I am proud of the efforts you placed most importantly in helping me to achieve my goal. I cannot think of other ways that I can express my gratitude towards the dedication you held for embarking on this long journey. removes Black Diary Category:Dialogue